Inuzuka Rokon
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Rokon 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' RokonChan 'Nickname' (optional) ''' '''Rokie 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 04/04/195 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' ((Amegakurian, Yonshigakurian, etc etc... )) 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None. 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Very shy, because of this she can be seen as cold and distant as she doesn't blush. To those that have taken the time to get to know her she is found to be cheerful, happy, hyper, creative, brave, friendly. In battle she seems to cut off from all her emotions. 'Behaviour' Rokon is normally quiet around people she doesn't know well, she's always polite giving them a sweet smile as they pass on the street. She comes out of her shell more with her friends and teachers being a bit more like a class clown but knows when a good joke should end, even at a young age she shows signs of a mother's instinct around children. Despite her families wild nature she is the calmest of all only ever showing her 'wild side' when she gets excited about something. 'Nindo (optional)' "I smell trouble..." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan ' Clan Traits' ' Cosmetic' ' § Red Fang Markings on thier cheeks § Sharp canine teeth Personality traits' ' § Hot headed § Impatient Strengths' ' § Ninjutsu - Exceptional § Speed - Above Average Weaknesses' ' § Genjutsu- Terrible § Hand Seals - Below Average Abilities' ' The inuzuka clan is known for being able to preform colaberation jutsu with thier companions that they obtain at a young age inside the clan. The Clan does this so that way the two can grow as one. At some points as they grow, they learn colaberation techniques, such as Man Beast Clone and Fang over Fang. They are very companion orented so if thier companion was ever injured, they would be destraught. Kekkei Genkai:' ' None Known of Clan Abilities: § Four Legged Technique- This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the , Inuzuka Clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. This should be the first clan technique any Inuzuka needs to master. D rank § Passing Fang- The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and earth walls; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. D rank § Beast Human Clone- A modified version/mix of the Transformation technique and clone technique which is unique to the Inuzuka Clan, allows a canine-user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally animalistic. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Passing Fang. D- rank § Dynamic Marking- This technique involves Akamaru urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odour that allows both him and Kiba to easily track it by scent. Akamaru is very skilled in this, being able to hit targets very accurately, and even multiple targets at once. This is a prerequisite for using the Fang Wolf Fang, as the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to track targets by sight while using it. The urine can also be useful for temporarily blinding the target if it hits their eyes. D rank § Fang Passing Fang- The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. C- rank § Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf- A Combination Transformation where man and beast become a single entity. It is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that has been walking side by side with ninken for generations. They coalesce into a bicephalous wolf, thus drastically increasing their power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary power of destruction. B rank § Fang Wolf Fang- Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf technique, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. The power is great enough to dent a Rashoman gate. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. B rank Abilities The inuzuka clan is known for being able to preform colaberation jutsu with thier companions that they obtain at a young age inside the clan. The Clan does this so that way the two can grow as one. At some points as they grow, they learn colaberation techniques, such as Man Beast Clone and Fang over Fang. They are very companion orented so if thier companion was ever injured, they would be destraught. Kekkei Genkai: *None Known of Clan Abilities: *Four Legged Technique- This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the , Inuzuka Clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. This should be the first clan technique any Inuzuka needs to master. D rank *Passing Fang- The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and earth walls; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. D rank *Beast Human Clone- A modified version/mix of the Transformation technique and clone technique which is unique to the Inuzuka Clan, allows a canine-user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally animalistic. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Passing Fang. D- rank *Dynamic Marking- This technique involves Akamaru urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odour that allows both him and Kiba to easily track it by scent. Akamaru is very skilled in this, being able to hit targets very accurately, and even multiple targets at once. This is a prerequisite for using the Fang Wolf Fang, as the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to track targets by sight while using it. The urine can also be useful for temporarily blinding the target if it hits their eyes. D rank *Fang Passing Fang- The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. C- rank *Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf- A Combination Transformation where man and beast become a single entity. It is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, a clan that has been walking side by side with ninken for generations. They coalesce into a bicephalous wolf, thus drastically increasing their power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary power of destruction. B rank *Fang Wolf Fang- Man and beast transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf technique, and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. The power is great enough to dent a Rashoman gate. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. B rank 'Ninja Class ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Chakra colour' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Iwagakure member Category:Genin Category:Iwagakure